


Thirst of Power

by ununquadius



Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Death, From Amulet of Samarkand to Ptolomy's Gate, Frustration, Gen, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: It had always been like that. Always the tag along, the weakling. His master had said so too. But Rufus Lime kept trying
Series: Bartimaeus Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Thirst of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bartimaeus Prompts Week. Prompt: Least Favourite Character. I chose Rufus Lime. 
> 
> Thanks Dia for the prompts and the beta!
> 
> Hope you like it!

It had hurt. A lot. And not only because the mites had bitten him, leaving stinging marks in his skin, but also because it was caused by an eleven year old brat. Simon and Maurice had been able to stop the attack, to defend themselves, but he couldn’t, which was more mortifying. They had laughed at him all the way to the centre of London. 

Now that he was at home, he allowed himself to drown in self pity. He swore that this was the last time someone hurt him like this. He smiled. Of course, it was the last time. He had contacts now. Important people that had seen his potential, his power. In no time, he will be one of the most important magicians of the Empire. 

It had always been like that. Always the tag along, the weakling. His master had said so too. But Rufus Lime kept trying. He worked hard. He talked to important people. He befriended Simon Lovelace, which led him to even more important magicians. Oh, he knew he wasn’t going to be the Prime Minister, but he’ll be one of their closest men.

They’ll see. 

***

Years later, Rufus Lime tried to fight the demon that inhabited his body. He cried for help, but as always nobody listened. Soon enough, he surrendered to the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
